one shots inazuma eleven
by AndY-chan3
Summary: pues eso una serie de one shots de inazuma eleven recordad que si me demoro es por que estoy pensando historias
1. Chapter 1

ohayoo,minna-san,como han estado? bueno cumpliendo con las promesas aqui os traigo una serie de one shots de inazuma este one shot utulizare a Aj como son gemelas nada cambia ;) perdon por la demora pero estoy pensando en historias nuevas

Estabamos en matematicas la hora antes del recreo hoy no estaba atendiendo mucho a la clase bueno igual que mi capitan Mark Evans el de seguro estaba pensando en el futbol,yo solo miraba por la ventana,otro de mis mejores amigos David Samford desde que se unio al raimon con Jude y Caleb todo es mas "raro" hace cuatro dias que su hermana ingreso tambien en el raimon...siempre que abia ido a la casa de los hermanos,los miraba y se me venian miles de teorias a la cabeza,esque no se parecian en nada,ella tiene nuestra misma edad y aunque vallamos a pasar a tercero de secundaria ella parece estar en primaria todabia y no digo que sea una tabla pero es muy bajita y su cara es muy mona valla que es adorable vamos,y ademas su pelo es castaño y termina en morado,sus ojos son marrones y nunca pero NUNCA muestra su ojo izquierdo en eso es en lo unico en lo que se parecen bueno ella usa gafas de vez en cuando pero tampoco se si david tiene...cambiando de tema esto *pensamientos interrumpidos*

Sensei- Señor Swift habra la ventana por favor

Nathan- hai sensei*habro la ventana y me siento otra vez como si nada*

Aiden-(NA/:si Aiden esta vivoooo muajajajajaja) valla me pusieron a tu lado para estar mas "Atento" pero como voy a estar atento si mi compañero de sitio esta mirando a la hermana de su amigo hacer gimnasia*susurraba* la verdad Aiden estaba sentado con migo por eso por que no se enteraba de una mierda pero ciertamente yo hoy estaba distraido y si vale estaba mirando por la ventana pero no significa que estubiese mirando a la hermana de David,ese comentario me pillo de sorpresa y lo unico a lo que atine fue a no gritar pero si hablar alto y decir :  
Nathan-YO NO ESTABA MIRANDOLE-cuando me di cuenta de lo que abia hecho me quede todo sonrrojado y aiden descojonandose vivo

Sensei- Nathan Swift,aquien no miraba?-dijo con cara de te voy a matar yno puedes hacer nada por remediarlo,yo ya comenzaba a notar sudores...-bueno seguro su compañero le habra pinchado...*suspiro*solo salga al pasillo por esta vez-

Nathan- arigatogozaimasu sensei-dije saliendo

En el pasillo,misteriosamente estaba todo desierto,cosa que, me dio un poco de repelús pero bueno; me recline sobre la pared y cerre los ojos.

Senti una mano tacarme el hombro, pensé que era el sensei, pero recordé que este hombre no te volvía a meter a clase hasta los últimos cinco minutos de clase y solo había estado allí dentro 20 minutos;abri los ojos despacio y la vi,era la chica por la que me habían echado de clase. Estaba sonrriente como siempre, era hermosa, y su sonrisa ya me mataba, estaba perdido en su mirada hasta que escuche-acaso gritaste mi nombre en clase?-maldita sea se habia dado cuenta de que la miraba-s si…-dije sonrrosado, no me esperaba una respuesta pero-pero tu me quieres?-atonito quede,no desperdiciare la oportunidad,la agrre de la cintura y la bese profundamente-TE AMO-


	2. Chapter 2

ohayyooo minna san se que me retarde pero bueno aqui estoy no he desaparecido y queria deciros que he hestado mas inactiva por que e estado pensando en hacer un fic de U-KISS ya lo tengo empezado pero me gustaria saber si lo quieren o disfruteis el siguiente one shot de ie

...

mark evans x OC

hoy era el peor dia de mi vida...mi madre enfadada con migo por no se que, habia salido sin desayunar de mi casa y no habia dormido NADA...para colmo tendria que soportar a mi estupido capitan,su entusiasmo no me suele afectar pero...cuando no estoy de humor la sangre me hierve con solo oirle.

llegue al raimon sin suicidarme por el camino,eso ya era un logro hoy,entre a mi primera clase,dibujo en la que estaria con mi mejor amigo Nathan,lo quiero mucho y eso y sus bromas hicieron que esa clase me divertiese aunque mi humor no cambiase,pues en la segunda clase el se fue para frances y yo para taller tecnologico...la risa que me habia sacado me la habia robado taller y matematicas,la teercera hora...por fin llego el receso en el que me sente en la copa de un arbol a esperar a Nathan despues de diez minutos porfin llego asique nos pusimos a almorzar y a hablar de cosas sin importancia,nos quedaban cinco minutos antes de la proxima clase,educacion fisica asique fuimos a cambiarnos,entramos a los vestuarios y vi salir a Lily Willow la novia de mi mejor amigo,no es que no me callese bien, esque era muy empalagosa...sali de cambiarme y los vi hablando y me pare a pensar un momento...ella no se sabia nuestro horario de clase y ella tampoco tiene educacion fisica,con razon ellos hoy se iban a hacer una competencia deportiva con otra clase al campo,despues de pensar semejante tonteria me di cuenta de que el portero baka Mark,mi capitan,me estaba mirando fijamente, eso me transmitia inseguridad,dolor de cabeza,incomodidad y mas dolor de cabeza si cabe...para evitarle mi mejor solucion fue hacercarme y unirme a la conversacion de mis dos amigos,la cosa iba mejorando mark se iba hacercando y mi corazon latia muy fuerte,apesar de todo era el el que me habia robado el corazon, en serio me daba mucha pena que el se fuese a casar con el futbol pues yo lo queria y aunque no tenia ganas de escuchar lo genial que era el futbol...

mark- hey_ ,_heyyyy

_- que?!

me saco de mis pensamientos...me cogio el brazo y me llevo a una esquina...un poco asustada mire a los tortolitos que me guiñaron un ojo eso me puso muy nerviosa...me pego a la parez y creo una prision de la que no podia escapar,sus dos brazos estaban pegados a cada lado de mi cuerpo

mark-perdoname...perdoname si no te doy bess todos los dias,necesito que seas solo y simplemente mia,solo para mi,nada de nathan,nada de Xavier para ayudarte a estudia y nada de hermanos molestos como Jordan,no,no quiero nada de eso solo quiero que seas mia por siempre y para siempre,siento que tu cada mañana clavas tu mirada con rabia en mi...antes no era asi,antes heran miradas llenas de emocion por estar jugando al futbol, no me evites yo te quiero te adoro por favr no me evietes

_- capitan...

mark- hoy,_, no soy tu capitan,soy tu novio desde hoy eres mia me perteneces...

_- por que siempre me ignorabas...-dije muy triste

mark- yo nunca te he ignorado,eras tu la que cada vez venias de peor humor a los entrenamientos y no dejabas que nadie se te acercase...ahora eso ha cambiado,me di cuenta por que todo este tiempo cada vez que te veia asi se me rompia algo en el pecho

normalemente ahora me hubiese puesto roja pero...no...mi mal humor habia desaparecido,no me importaba nada mas que el portero que habia interceptado mi corazon sin yo darme cuenta ya estaba saboreando sus labios,sabian a puro chocolate...era todo lo que necesitaba,que el me relajase

mark- _te amo

_- no mas que yo...tenlo por seguro-

nos abrazamos y asi seguimos con el dia mas feliz de mi vida,los sentimientos ese dia lo cambiaron todo

...

FIN

se que este ha sido un poco raro o ami me lo ha parecido parecido pero bueno espero lo hayais disfrutado y por fsavor dejadme en los mensajes si quereis la historia de U-KISS

para quien no sepa que es U-KISS son un grupo de k pop que canta y baila de maravilla son super majos asique espero con ansias las respuestas

AnDY-ChAN= MattA NeE


	3. Chapter 3

hayyyy estoy muy feliz minna-san he visto qu emucha gente ya esta empezandoa hacerle caso a esta serie de oneshots asique os pido que por favor no sean invisibles los amo mucho JORDAN X OC

...Mi nueva vida...

mi madre estaba muy contenta,hoy por fin nos ibamos a la casa de mi nuevo padre,si mi madre era feliz yo aceptaria a ese hombre...la verdad era una persona muy maja y muy afortunada por tener mi madre,cuando llegamos a la casaza del marido de mi madre las dos nos quedamos con cara de WTF?! hera una mansion enormiiiisima,mi mejor amigo Jude Sharp tenia una parecida pero esta no era su mansion..era diferente en algunas cosas,mi madre y yo bajam0s del coche acompañadas por dos señores uno al lado de mi madre y otro detras mia...iban trageados,me sentia como una princesa en ese momentp,mirase donde mirase todo era lujo...pasamos alli el primer dia mi padre era un señor fantastico...amable gracioso...era una persona genial;todo iba como la seda o eso creia yo...eran las diez y media y todos los sirvientes corrian como locos por ahi incluidos mis padres,rei bajito,no llevaba alli ni una semana y ya todos estaban locos...en ese momento mi madre se paro enfrente mia

ma-hija amor,princesa sabes que?-dijo nerviosa

que,dije un poco espantada

tu hermano viene dentro de treinta minutos del extranjero ponte un vestido y arreglate...

que?! un vestido!? 30 minutos?! del extranjero?!que mierdas esta pasando en mi vida ahora?!

resople y me dirigi a la ducha,me asee en 5 minutos,me puse el vestido contrario al que eria mi madre blanco con rosa de princesa y yo me puse un vestido ajustado al cuaerpo por el muslo con un crop top de encaje color aqua y unos botines planos de cordones negros de color aqua y lo unico que hice con mi pelo fue recojerlo en una coleta baja a mi lado derecho dejand que un poco de mi ojo derecho fuese tapado por el flequilo,me puse mis gafas y me dispuse a desayunar...derrepente sono el timbre...maldigo a mi hermano me da igual quien puñetas sea mi desayuno es SAGRADO te metes con el y no llegas a viejo...bufe enfadada y e puse junto a Ciel el mayordomo principal y junto a mi preciosa madre a la que casi le da un soponcio el verme con ese vestido en cambio a mi padre le brillaron los ojos verdes oliva que poseia el me dijo que estaba preciosa,nos colocamos enfrente de la puera y mi padre la abrio dejando ver a...¿¡QUE!? JORDAN?! no puede ser...queria salir de esa casa ya...mi nuevo padre me presento ante mi nuevo hermano adoptivo...pues tampoco jordan era hijo de ese hombre...jordan...por que todo en mi vida tenia que girar en etorno a el...mi familia nos llevo a un bar en el que estubimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que note la cara de nerviosismo de mi madre,me tenia que dar una noticia,al parecer me tendria que quedar a dormir con el EN LA MISMA CAMA durante UNA SEMANA ya que se les habia olvidado preparar habitacion para Jordan ahora si mi madre me dejo ir a la rivera del rio con jordan acompañandome con el pretexto de que si no no sabria volber a casa...la verdad era que no tenia ni pajolera idea de como volber pero bueno estaba...

empece a jugar con un balon y senti como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban

J-hola hermanita...por que te caigo mal?acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?

tn-acaso yo dije alguna vez que tu me agradases...-si, el sabia que no solo me agradaba si no que lo amaba con todo mi ser pero el dia que le iba a decir de mis sentimientos el se fue a Italia y no pude confesarme...derrepente senti unos labios deliciosos chocand con los mios entre gemidos ahogados de el por sus besos fieros y atrevidos pudo sacar su voz un momento"te amo" dijo entre suspiros...abri mis ojos como platos y le correspondi el beso de la manera mas enta posible

J- te amo y te he amado siempre,te amare hasta que tu decidas hasta que tu requieras de otra persona...aunque ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar;) mi princesa...AISHITERU

ahora el y yo eramos novios los entrenamientos eran un eterno disfrute de su compañia de la de jude de la de Aiden de la de nathan..todos y cada uno de ellos eran felices viendonos felices al helado baka y a mi..nunca volberia a estar triste ni desanimada en un partido pues tenia a mi helado baka de pistachito

...

FIN AMORESS

espero que os guste y que sigais estos one shots con ilusion y dejeis algun mensaje solo con uno sere feliiiizzzzz por dioooohhh LOVE,DAISUKI,AISHITERU,AMOR AMORE AIME

esas palabritas en todos los idiomas que se me han ocuurrridooooo son para vosotr s os amooo

matta nee AnDy-cHaN


	4. Chapter 4

Chicos siento mucho haberos dejado asi ;-; perdi la contraseña y con el tiwmpo me olvidé de este lugar quiero deciros que me mude a wattpad con el usuario de AndyYoongi. He estado leyendo mi historia aqui y he visto que escribía con bastantes faltas y con mucha imaginacion, tal vez demasiada, la cual no podía expresar con palabras...

Si os gusta el kpop por favor os pido que leais mis historias en wattpad ya quw he crecido bastante como escritora y no lo digo yo, lo dicen mis seguidores, que a pesar de ser pocos (demasiados para mi) los amo mucho.

Tengo dos historias de one shots yaoi y hetero con cualquier idol incluso actores

Una historia con Jimin de bts, suga, Taehyung, Jin, J Hope y pronto subiré una de rapmon, hay otra de Jay park y otra del ChanBaek

Espero que si veis esto leais mis mierdecillas de wattpad y que me digais que venis de esta plataforma GRACIAS❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
